Talk:Author Authority/@comment-5265497-20141031215352/@comment-5265497-20141103004111
"They can just be inherently good and well, the way real life would be if a kind soul was actually in control of it, because stories are exactly the way we write them." Everybody is inherently inclined to include real-life elements and structure to a story because the characters we create are an extension of our desires, philosophy, experience, and expectations. Predicated on this truth, nobody actually attempts envisions the perfect world as 'god' would have made it because its a construct too far from our reality. Lawrenge Selforge and Gray, for example, are the benevolent leaders of their city-state or sector respectively giving their subjects the best lives they can give. Everything is just a switch of perspective really because as I see it, Lawrence is the only one along with his subjects living the perfect life, but despite his powers and his meager attempts to assist alternate worlds and other planes of existences, trillions of others in the multiverse are suffering (those no-names). Within the chaos of totality, you will get a localized perfect order so it's just another perspective from another character inside a multiverse that is still simply not perfect. You could have made it perfect since you are the writer, but you chose not to but focused on a single character and his kingdom. The Living Person was probably the closest in range to the perfect world with the planetary system he christened Orbis Memoria. It allows everybody from every species and other planes of existence, gives them a paradise, has advanced technology and great security. But still, since its just one plane of existence in the entire multiverse, it's still not perfect. I've even made a reference to the perfect universe. I really want somebody to undertake that project to create a world as god would make it, but that would require sacrificing the glory of the one character you created, reducing individuality, making the multiverse boring, and that's exactly why NOBODY will actually even make a valid attempt at it. If you look at one character, look at every character, from every plane of existence, from every universe, to totality in your fictional world. Is everybody happy living the perfect life? If not, then you haven't made the perfect world... and fiction is literally filled with the possibilities to do it. It's all just different perspectives, nothing more in the same chaotic universe. "About my character, would his hand-made paradise have been even remotely possible without his power ?" Absolutely! I've read many books with characters creating a paradise without even remotely the level of power yours possess in a realistic way (including MANY films of Earth in the future that had to have one prolem unrealistically shatter the stability of everything for the plot). It is not power alone, it was the ambition of your character and his pursuit of happiness. Other individuals with the same power would have likely done something entirely different or even catastrophic so just power is not enough, but it does make things easier. Humanity's nature is what we base our fiction on, so it's truly no different.